


Gold

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cemetery, Everyone Is Gay, Flowers, Human, Multi, Polyamory, THE MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH IS ALREADY DEAD, already established death, dealing with grief, roman is a big mood, talking to a headstone, visiting graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Roman lost his friend a long time ago, but sometimes he still visits him to tell him about how his life is going.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is technically a bittersweet sequel to Glitter, or at least it's set in the same universe. enjoy! (also, i'm a slut for roman/emile/remy fics and so I have to freaking write them since it's such a rarepair)

Roman placed the flowers in front of the grave, smiling softly.

“Hi Tempesta.”

He sat down, crossing his legs neatly so that he was facing the headstone, wishing that his best friend was still there to talk with, even almost six years later.

“I met a boy today, at work. You’d like him, he’s obsessed with coffee, almost spilled one on the dance studio floor when he came in. Emile practically had a heart attack when that happened.” Roman laughed and shook his head before resuming. “Anyway, might ask him out tomorrow, I promise to let you know how it goes on Saturday when I come to switch out the flowers.”

Then he got up, dusted himself off and left.

…

Remy ended up not coming in for the rest of the week and so when Saturday rolled around, Roman went back to the cemetery with no news.

He did forget flowers though and so he stole a few from the yard of a small house that was about a block away from the grave.

Unfortunately, it was Remy’s house that he stole the flowers from and as Roman was walking away, the shout made him stop.

“Babes, if you're gonna steal my landscaping, can I at least see a photo of the lucky guy?”

Roman whirled around to see Remy bounce down his porch steps and walk up to him.

“It’s not like that…”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“They’re for my friend.”

“Is he hot? Can I come along, I’m always down to meet new guys.” Remy laced his arm through Roman’s and since Roman didn’t really know how to break it to him that they were visiting someone who’d been dead since high school, he rolled with it. 

When they got to the cemetery, Remy looked at Roman in confusion.

“You meeting up with Edgar Allen Poe or something?”

“Shh, you’re disrespecting the dead.” Roman led him through the rows of graves until he got to the familiar one, switching out the wilting flowers and sitting down in front of the headstone.

“Who’s this babes?”

“Virgil.”

Remy sat down on the grass next to Roman and he looked at the headstone closely. “Tempesta-Sanders? Name sounds like I’ve heard it before.”

Roman nodded. “It’s on a plaque in the Electric Theatre.”

“Huh, I worked a stint there, cleaning shit. How long did you know him?” Remy turned his gaze to Roman, who sighed sadly.

“Not long enough. He was my best friend for a year before he died.”

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s life sometimes. I told him about you when I came over Monday. You two would have gotten along so well.”

“Sounds like it, he has a Nightmare Before Christmas quote on his headstone, that’s best friend material.” Remy reached out a hand and Roman took it in his own.

“Yeah…”

“You really miss him.” The concern lacing Remy’s voice was clear, and yet, Roman didn’t feel embarrassed for showing insecurity.

“It gets hard around this time every year. I’m sorry for stealing some of your flowers Remy.”

“It’s chill babes, Virgil can have as much of my landscaping as needed, I wasn’t using it anyway.”

…

“Emile, do you think that Remy’s a good addition to our group?” Roman blurted out one day as he was sweeping the studio floor while Emile did a crossword by the front desk.

“Do you have a crush on him Princey?”  
“He went with me to visit Virgil.”

“That wasn’t my question.”

“Kinda?”  
“Oh good, I like him too, I was just waiting for you to say something first!” Emile looked up from his puzzle and grinned widely. “Have you asked him out yet?”

“Noooooo, I have to plan a fancy date first you Disney dork.” Roman set his broom to the side and practically skipped over to Emile, holding out a hand as an offering to dance.

“For me?” Emile asked as he set aside his crossword and pen.

“Who else mon amor?” Roman looked around at the empty studio, “I don’t see anyone else to rob me of my heart.”

Emile rolled his eyes and took Roman’s hand, allowing the taller man to pull him into a slow waltz without music.

“I love you.”

“You say that on a regular basis Ro, I know it by now.” Emile giggled as Roman dipped him neatly, years of training paying off.

“Doesn’t change the fact that I mean it.” Roman promised.

…

Remy opened the door to see Roman staring at him, holding a bunch of flowers in one hand and what looked like a golden katana in the other.

“Hello darling. And why do I have the pleasure of seeing that you didn’t rob me of my yard work today?”

“They’re for you!” Roman flourished them out and nearly whacked Remy in the face, which caused him to sneeze as pollen went up his nose.

“Are you attempting to court me or whatever you overdramatic types say?”

“Yes! My boyfriend and I are going on a picnic tomorrow and he said that I should ask if you want to come!” 

Remy stepped outside and closed his door behind him. “You have a boyfriend? Is he cute?”

“The cutest.”

“And he doesn’t mind that you’re poly?”  
“He actually has a crush on you as well!” Roman offered the flowers again and this time, Remy took them.

“Cool. So, tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow. I’ll come by around six with Emile.”

…

“Hey Tempesta. Roman’s not coming by today, he got called in for a few late hours, so it’s just me.” Emile set down a rose, and then he sat down as well, folding his legs underneath him.

“Remy’s doing good. I really like hanging out with him and don’t tell Roman I told you this, but he’s a better kisser.” Emile whispered the last part like it was some secret, but he was pretty sure that Roman agreed with him.

…

The boy swung his hand and his father’s, being careful not to trip as they walked along the broken sidewalk.

“Where are we going Dad?”

Roman looked down at his son. “We’re going to go meet Virgil today.”

“I’m Virgil though! There can’t be two of us, that’s what Papa Emile said.” The boy, Virgil, stuck out his bottom lip and blew a raspberry that coaxed a laugh from his father.

“I know my little prince, you’ll see.” Roman promised as they crossed a street. “Dad’s gonna meet us there.”

“You’re already here.”

“I’m not calling Remy your party pop.”

“Dad, please.” Virgil protested as they finally got to the entrance of the cemetery, where Remy was already waiting. He let go of Roman’s hand and ran up to his other father, holding up his arms to be held.

“Dad won’t call you party pop.”

Remy laughed as he lifted up his son. “That’s good. It’s your special name for me. Wouldn’t want Ro to disgrace it.”

“Ouch Rem, my heart is shattered.” Roman dramatically threw a hand over his chest as he joined them and then the three walked into the golden afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a discord server! [Here it is!!!](https://discord.gg/kFZCXg)
> 
> kudos?  
> comments?


End file.
